custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Element
Elemental Powers are special powers known to be wielded by four species: Matoran (Toa and Turaga included), Bohrok, Makuta and Skakdi. There is no official definition for an Elemental power. However, many agree that to make an ability an Element, it must fulfill two prerequisites: A Toa must have been seen to wield it as a natural power (except for Shadow, Time and Life) and for it to be a central force of nature. Elemental Power is not the same as Toa Power. Unlike Toa power, when a Toa's elemental Energy is exhausted, he/she will not turn into a Turaga. Elemental Power will regenerate over time. The powers of Time and Life are both considered Elemental as well, but are not wielded by Toa for various reasons, such as being too powerful to control. A being's proficiency in the usage of Elemental power will allow them to perform more complex tasks. Elements and Powers The Six Basic Elements *Fire *Air *Earth *Water *Stone *Ice Multiple species wield these Elements, including Matoran, Skakdi, and Bohrok. Secondary Elements *Lava *Cloud *Solid Protodermis *Liquid Protodermis *Mud *Sand *Snow *Plasma *Sun Other Elements *Light *Shadow Every being has a small natural balance of Light and Shadow, which is connected to that character's moral alignment (though a few have an unnatural imbalance). Only a few can wield such Elements without deliberately creating such an imbalance: Av-Matoran and Toa of Light can access Light powers, while Makuta could use Shadow powers even before they rejected their Light. Also, Light is intertwined with the other Elements; if a being loses their Light then they will lose their natural Element as well, gaining Shadow in its place. *Sonics *Gravity *Plasma *Magnetism *PlantLife *Lightning *Iron *Wood *Insect Control *Rubber *Smoke *Juice These elements are not as common as the six basic Elements, but are still wielded by multiple species, including Matoran and possibly Makuta. Powers *Acid *'Silence' - (A Sonics power) *Vacuum - (An Air power) These powers have only been seen used by the Bohrok species, Keelerak, the Makuta species, and Silence. Legendary Elements *Age *Time *Life *death These Elements are incredibly powerful, and represent fundamental forces in the universe. Each of these elements has a corresponding Legendary Kanohi. Combined Attacks Certain elements when used with others create combined attacks, or a new substance . Here are some of these combinations: *'Fire and Air': This combination can create glass, if sand is present. *'Air and Water': Can be used to summon a thunderstorm. *'Fire and Ice': Able to create an instant seal. *'Fire and Stone/Earth': Able to create lava. Toa Combined Attacks The following combined attack can only be performed by Toa. *'Any six elements': Creates a Toa Seal of solid Protodermis. **Note that Light and Shadow cannot be combined to create a seal as their powers cancel each other out. Skakdi Attacks Skakdi can only use their elemental powers individually if they have a weapon that can channel it, such as Thok's Ice Gun, Hakann's Lava Launcher, and Vezok's Water Harpoon. Skakdi Combined Attacks The following combined attack has only been seen performed by Skakdi: *'Fire and Stone': Creates a creature composed of both. Category:Elements